Ștefan Bravu
Infamous Warrior Ștefan Bravu '''is an only hidden character on Battle Rhythm. Inspirations He's familiar known as the warrior. The inspiration will complains of Cole MacGrath from InFAMOUS and Kyo Kusanagi from KOF. Also including some personality about Alex from Street Fighter. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Onces the greatest pianist in the world, Ștefan was the inferior boy who don't like friendly even Vermana instead. That until was the warrior who playing the piano himself while is learn by helping teacher, Lalu Trinco. As the trully best ideas within complains it. Ștefan haves left many years after his parents died, survived with his big brother, Ionescu, which contains above Bravu haves been murdered by thugs. For rising for teacher, however he is trully rhythmic fighter who complains above music motif and martial arts. Got trained then for all eternity, Ștefan, Vermana and his teacher, Professor Milo who working out at the team. He goes to the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, will fight against Kamazite and his EX-Armyous who is one of the kill family Bravu."'' Gameplay He's stronger, faster and better of though, Ștefan was trully greatest pianist than his mentor does manner. Ștefan's fighting style is Piano Kombat, which contains above Piano and Kombat (The word is above the most popular by the Mortal Kombat), cover strike being in romanian music genre that's how did for Lalu Trinco. Powers and Abilities The inferior warrior known as the "Infamous Warrior", who is cosumed any moments above the special moves, he striked out the opponent and he is just an pianist who playing the piano. Movelist Special Moves * Pian Juggle: '''He strikes out the powerfull attacked. Serves as a Combo Opener. **His Super Rhythmic version, '''Pian Combos, gains more powerfull combos with the shadows. * Pianist Overpath: '''He learn to the skill above the strength while his opponent come in and he punch outta here. **His Super Rhythmic version, '''Crushing Overpath, rushing during more damage. * Double Jump Out: '''He gets double jump to stomp the opponent's head. **His Super Rhythmic version, '''Double Super Jump Out, added at four times to stomp at gets big damage. * Grab Flashes: '''He gets to grab the opponent with his bare hands and then rolling away to the sky. **His Super Rhythmic version, '''Dash Flashes, which contains rolling away to the sky and then he rushing and kicks against the opponent. * Shadow Piano: '''He launches the shadow to strikes even more. **His Super Rhythmic version, '''Shadow Inferior, has the powerfull attacks above the shadows causes more damages and more fasters. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Romania Rules: '''Ștefan pump two fist and says "You're going down!" and then slash forwards the opponent itself. He using Pian Combos while is during punches and kicks to him/her while is ges the Double Jump Out and then using the two giant Shadow Inferior to launches against the opponent. Sequences Battle Intro Ștefan jumps into the battlefield, he get up and looking the opponent, then says "Thinks is your? I don't care!" before he goes to his Piano Kombat stance. Match Point Ștefan cracks his neck and says "I just forgotten.". Victory Pose Ștefan raises his left fist while gets punches in the combo, and then rising the Shadow Piano as the camera focuses closely on him. Shadow colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "What the? I just saw that's a clone, really?!" * (vs. Carlos) "Well you should be nice the music, Wanderer." * (vs. Joaquín) "I don't like somepoint as the womanzing." * (vs. Rina) "Say, which you contains above that." * (vs. Murdock) "That's i played the piano as well, but you, you using as Rap?" * (vs. Natalie) "Sigh, Compains it above the assassin." * (vs. Garrett) "Neither, you could keep then up!" * (vs. Reggie) "What is that? An hippe who saved the country about it? * (vs. Tomas) "I don't care to see that your goddamm circus! * (vs. Vermana) "I sorry Vermana, i din't getting angry about this." * (vs. Larra) "Hell family does make your own sake!" * (vs. Don Z) "Donovan, I'll not be judge anymore!" Notes * Recording the pianist above the romanian, Ștefan was born in Bucharest where is living to the best country known as the Europe but is getting weird choices. * At his family and friends, where did known suchs thing about murder by Kamazite, until he preparing to seek vengeance with Vermana, Professor Milo and Tammy. * At the same '''Sequel Hook, including Gideon Creangă, was official friend of Ionescu, speaking for that, he is switched to Kamazite, who is become the hidden character of Battle Rhythm. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR hidden characters